twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 13
Chapter 13 Back To The Ballet Studio So, I followed him. Nayte caught up with me, and tried to stop me, by grabbing hold of my arm. He let go, when I tried to bite him. I hated it when he did that, it made me so angry, because it was like he was trying to control me. Even Essence caught up with us, she didn't seem as weird as she did last night. "I followed the redhead, they are going to Arizona," Essence said. She tossed her pink hair over her shoulder. "I've booked us a hotel, so we can wait for them to arrive." "What are you talking about? I'm not going to stop following him!" I shouted. "I'm staying with her," Nayte told Essence. I resented that, because he seemed to think that I was some frail frickin' girl that needed to be protected. The murdering dumbass suddenly change course, he looked pretty pissed off about something - frickin' good. We lost him just outside Arizona, we had to go meet Essence at the hotel. Even though it was totally frickin' pointless, because none of us could sleep or eat. Essence fed me some stupid line, about the sunlight making us sparkle, and that we should avoid that. I know it was true, but it frickin' pissed me off! I wanted to get revenge on him, and now! "Cody, why don't you play cards with us?" Essence asked. "I don't want to play cards," I snapped. I paced a few times, because I couldn't sit down, I couldn't do anything. I just wanted to get out there, and rip that asshole apart. If only it was dark, or even twilight, I could go out with out having to worry about this damn sparkling skin! That was a even better reason to hate that murderer, because he turned me into this. My pacing was starting to get on Nayte and Essence's nerves, so they went into the other room, to continue their card game. As soon as they was gone, I took the opportunity to sneak out. I had to make a quick exit through the hotel kitchen, making sure to grab a knife off the counter. It was already dark, good, I wouldn't have to hide from dumbass people. Walking the streets of Phoenix, until I picked up his scent, I couldn't help smirking, I'd found him. I tracked the scent all the way to a ballet studio. I didn't want to draw his attention, so I climbed up the side of the building, and climbed in through a open window. I stood on the higher balcony above the ballet studio, watching him toy with Bella Swan, like a cat toys with a mouse before they go in for the kill. I smirked, as I crouched, ready to leap over the balcony rail. I was going to wait until he was done, let the bliss of his little kill to settle in, then rip that dumbass apart. '''Cody... don't do this..' ''I heard in my head. It was a boy's voice, one I was so familiar with, Nayte. '''I have to!' ''I yelled, in my head. '''It'll do you no good, you know that,' ''Nayte told me. I chose to ignore it, I didn't want him to talk me out of it. He talked me out of getting my revenge just outside Forks. This all would have been over, but now, I had to wait for the asshole to finish toying with her. A window shattered near me, out of reflex, I held my arms in front of my face, to shield it from the glass shards. I hissed at the shadowed figure angrily, I hadn't planned that he would have back up. I was out numbered, or so I frickin' thought. The shadowed figure jumped off the balcony, he attacked my enemy, denying me the pleasure of finishing him off. I jumped out of the window, landing in the street outside. A car swerved to miss me, not that it would have made a difference. I'd have tore the engine straight out of the tin death trap. "I knew you wouldn't do it." I glanced up at the rooftop of a bakery across the street, I saw Nayte sat a top, he was looking back at me. Considering heading back into the building, I turned around, and took a step forward. I'd waited for this, the past month has been torture. He plagued my life, and stole it from me, I wanted to take away his existence. Then I realised, that I wouldn't have to kill him, I could just walk away, and let justice be served against him. I walked across the road, then glanced up on the roof of the bakery. Nayte had followed me again. He jumped down, and landed next to me. I smirked at him. "What are you, my stalker?" I asked. I was considering adding a 'Dumbass' or a 'Asshole' to that, but I decided not to. "Well, we all know how unpredictable you newborns are..." Nayte said, with a slight jokey tone. "Then again, even in life you was unpredictable, Cody." "Oh, shut up," I said, rolling my eyes. "Dumbass." I spun around on the spot, when I heard the sound of windows exploding behind me. It was the ballet studio, someone must have set it on fire. Nayte and I climbed back up onto the bakery roof, and watched everything. Not long after the explosion, Dr Cullen left with Edward, a unconscious Bella, and some other Cullens, who's names I don't know. That murdering dumbass wasn't with of them. I couldn't help smiling, as I watched the ballet studio burn to the ground, because justace had been served. That murderer was dead. Category:Blog posts